


Quickfire Round

by Meova



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, charles needing seb's attention and going to great lengths to get it, handing over teammate duties at McLaren, the next phase of the scrapbook helmet, the sebchal Twilight!AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Quick little stories about F1 drivers because why not. Characters differ, I'll put them in the chapter title
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Charles Leclerc & Mattia Binotto, the upcoming sequel to the scrapbook helmet

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, very vivid images pop in my head and I need to write them down. At times they even turn out decent and I can post them here!
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply, nothing in here is real, if you found this by Googling yourself please stop doing that, you know the drill. Shamelessly stole the title from the part in Enter Shikari's live set where they play a bunch of songs in the least amount of time because I am very original.
> 
> This is all pretty unedited so don't take anything too seriously

_Charles Leclerc and Mattia Binotto (mention of Lewis Hamilton, too), the upcoming sequel to the scrapbook helmet_

I saw a post on Tumblr wondering what Charles would do if Seb retired. It's got to be big. It's got to be bold. I see a scrapbook livery in sebchal's future.

This is Charles making sure Binotto will let him.

(I don't know how people feel about linking to Tumblr posts from AO3 so I'm not gonna do it now, but feel free to let me know if it's a thing or not)

* * *

‘I want to design my own livery for the last race.’

Mattia looks at him, eyebrows raised so high they’re merging with his hair.

‘You what?’

‘You heard me.’

Charles carefully unclenches his hands from the drawings and collages he’d already made, places them on the table.

‘It’s just one time. I will pay for it myself. How much do you need?’

Mattia’s eyebrows are just not coming down.

‘You know full well this is unacceptable. What do you even want to do that for?’

‘Seb’s retiring and I’m going to give him the tribute he deserves.’

‘For Sebastian? What?’ Mattia tries to start a few more sentences, but Charles refuses to break eye contact and he just stutters a few times. ‘You can do your helmet again. This is ridiculous.’

‘I thought you’d say something like that,’ Charles sighs. ‘You never did appreciate Seb like you should.’

He pulls out his phone, dials a number, lifts it to his ear.

‘Hey, Lewis? I need you to talk to Toto for me. Turns out I’m gonna be a free agent for next year, after all.’

Mattia looks like he’s having a heart attack.

‘Yeah, he said no, I even offered… I know, that’s what I told him, you need to appreciate Seb more! Anyway, can you...’

The phone is pulled out of his hands and slammed down on the desk. He hears something crack. Good thing he brought one of his spare phones for this.

‘Give me those drawings. I’ll see what I can do.’ Mattia motions towards the papers, back in Charles’ hand. Charles tightens his grip on them.

‘You can either get me in contact with the livery designers or I walk.’

‘I can’t believe… Fine. Fine!’ Mattia throws his hands up. ‘I’ll forward their information to you. You’re impossible.’

‘Learned from the best!’ Charles replies before picking up his (now broken) phone and walking back out. He pulls his actual phone from the sleeve of his racing suit and calls Lewis back.

‘See, I told you this was going to be easy!’


	2. Daniel Ricciardo, Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris, handing over teammate duties

_Daniel Ricciardo, Carlos Sainz Jr & Lando Norris, handing over teammate duties_

McLaren has done a great job in saying goodbye to Carlando and welcoming Dando as teammates, but I have my own two cents to add to this changing of the guard.

So here's Carlos handing Lando over to Daniel. Literally.

(I would like to reiterate that this is just crack. Don't take it too serious.)

* * *

Daniel is slightly nervous as he waits in the McLaren technology centre. Carlos was supposed to be here half an hour ago, to ensure a smooth transfer for the team, but he hasn’t shown up yet. Daniel has already sent off a few texts, called a few times, but no response.

He’s just about to go look up Zak’s number when the door opens and the Spaniard walks through.

‘So sorry for being late,’ Carlos says. ‘Lando had trouble letting go of his computer.’

‘I was winning COD,’ Daniel hears softly from somewhere in the vicinity of Carlos’ shoulder.

‘That’s okay, little muppet, you will win many more CODs.’ Carlos tries to put Lando down, but Lando clings tighter to Carlos and refuses, burying his face even further in Carlos’ shoulder.

‘Okay, so,’ Carlos continued, having given up for the moment. ‘Lando needs plenty of attention and hugs, don’t let him tell you how much junk food he needs, I’ve been trying to expand his diet but it’s a lost cause.’

‘You keep trying to get me to eat sushi, it’s disgusting,’ Lando says, finally lifting his head up. ‘Hi Daniel.’

‘Hey little one,’ Daniel replies, reaching out to ruffle Lando’s hair.

‘He likes to be called muppet,’ Carlos adds.

‘No I don’t!’ Lando interrupts.

‘Very aggressive, as you can see.’ Carlos shifts Lando’s weight around to free an arm, boops his nose for good measure. Lando pouts a little. ‘Don’t be too serious, Lando.’

‘m not.’

Maybe he should have taken a notebook so he’ll remember the useful information.

‘Moving on. He forgets things constantly so just keep an eye on him, he gets nervous but it’s easy to distract him from it, I think that’s most of it. He’s really easy to get along with, but you know that.’

‘Oh, I do,’ Daniel says. ‘I think we’ll be just fine.’

Carlos nods solemnly.

‘I won’t be far so don’t think I won’t keep an eye on him.’

Daniel wants to roll his eyes, but honestly, he gets it.

‘So, it’s time?’ he asks.

‘Yes, it is. Lando, Daniel is going to take care of you now. Be a big boy for me, okay?’

‘Okay Carlos.’

Carlos hands him over to Daniel. Lando immediately wraps all of his limbs around his new teammate, climbing on his back, and Daniel almost loses his balance but adjusts quickly.

‘I mean it,’ Carlos says, staring Daniel down. ‘If you don’t treat him right, I will find you and make you regret everything.’

‘No worries mate,’ Daniel replies. ‘I’ll take good care of Lando.’

‘Daniel, can we play COD?’ Lando asks. ‘I was on such a good streak.’

‘Yes we can,’ Daniel replies. Carlos waves at them and turns around to leave. Daniel hoists Lando higher up on his back. ‘Now, where would we have to go for that?’


	3. Charles Leclerc & Mick Schumacher, Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today

_ Charles Leclerc & Mick Schumacher (mentions of Pierre Gasly and Lando Norris), Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today (by Fall Out Boy) _

I was idly browsing through Fall Out Boy's discography when this song title jumped out. Since I've been thinking a lot about what next year holds for Charles and his apparent need for Seb's attention, this just happened. Enjoy.

* * *

Charles is used to having bad ideas. He’s also used to ignoring the voice in his head explaining just how bad they are. 

Which is exactly why he’s pacing in front of the Haas garage, waiting. He’s not even pretending to just be hanging around.

It takes long enough for Charles to make a plan in his head. It takes a lot less time for him to throw that entire plan (and the sub-plans he’d made just in case) to the side when he finally spots who he’s been waiting for.

‘Hey, Mick!’ he shouts at the figure almost disappearing around the corner again. It’s gotten dark in the meantime, Charles only recognizing him by the light of his phone screen.

‘Yeah?’ Mick turns around, lowers his phone, but Charles is close enough to see the name above the texting app. It’s Seb. Motherfucker.

‘Look,’ Charles starts, ‘I know you’re new, welcome to the paddock and stuff, but there’s some things you need to know.’

Mick edges away from Charles.

‘I think we should...’

‘I think you should stop talking to Seb,’ Charles interrupts. ‘I’m the one who got him through the final year at Ferrari, he should not have to waste his time around you. Got it?’

Mick doesn’t know where to look. Charles tries to make himself look more imposing. He should’ve tried it out in the mirror first. 

‘Uh… yeah, we’re not doing this today,’ Mick stammers out. ‘I’m going to go now. See you around.’

As Mick turns around and literally runs away, Charles grabs his own phone and texts Pierre and Lando.

_Tell that Mick he just made my list of things to do._

_Pierre: Charles, let it go_

_Lando: Let’s gooooo, where are we gonna beat him up?_

Well, at least he knows who to count on.

Charles pockets his phone and goes off to find Seb.


	4. Sebastian Vettel & Charles Leclerc, the Twilight!AU no one asked for

_ Sebastian Vettel & Charles Leclerc, the Twilight!AU literally no one asked for _

As some of you may be aware, it seems like Twilight is going through some sort of revival. I'm still confused as to why. So confused, in fact, that I spontaneously rewrote two scenes into sebchal a while ago. I think I got it out of my system now.

* * *

When Charles wakes up, Seb is in the corner of his room, in his rocking chair.

He rubs his eyes, smiles at the rocking figure. Seb doesn’t smile back. Charles shrugs it off and snuggles back under the blankets.

‘Don’t you want to come join me? You’re always so cold, I could warm you up.’ Charles tries to go for flirty, but he really should’ve taken a sip of water or cleared his throat first, because it comes out croaky as all hell. Now he’ll never be thought of as smooth.

‘Why didn’t you go out last night?’ Seb asks. Definitely wasted his chance.

‘I was playing Fall Guys with Pierre, it was fun.’ Charles stifles a yawn. The sun’s not lighting up his entire room yet. If it had been noon, Seb wouldn’t still be shrouded in shadows. He could probably nap a little more before his mom would kick him out of bed.

‘I was looking around your car, just in case you wanted to go to that party anyway.’ There’s a glimmer of silver in Seb’s hands, gone so quick it’s almost a trick of the light. Charles closes his eyes for just a second.

‘Why is your car such a piece of crap?’ Seb continues. Charles reluctantly pays attention to the conversation again.

‘It’s my piece of crap,’ he shrugs. ‘I mean, I know it kinda sucks right now, but it’s a Ferrari. I’m not, like, not going to drive it. I’ve heard it’ll be better next year.’

‘How can it be better… You know what. Never mind.’ Seb starts rocking again. ‘You’re not driving it again. That thing’s an accident waiting to happen.’

‘I’ll be fine. I only shunted off the road once. Okay, maybe twice! My main problem is with people not moving out of my way when I’m clearly the one with the cooler car.’

‘That thing has no redeeming qualities.’

‘It does! I called her Lucy. And the seat belts work fine!’

Seb gives him a look. 

‘Maybe they randomly released this one time, but I swear it was only that once and I fixed it as soon as I felt like it!’

‘I’m going to drive you around and that’s final. That Ferrari’s a coffin on wheels.’

‘I’ll only let you if you come cuddle with me.’ Charles lifts up the blankets, bites his lip in a way he hopes looks invitingly. Seb sighs.

‘You know what. Fine.’

He’s across the room and under the blankets before Charles notices him moving. It doesn’t matter now that Charles can finally curl up with him and take the nap he deserves.

* * *

‘I know what you are,’ Charles says, voice wavering. Seb gives him some space. It’s as much for Charles as for himself. Out here in the woods, there’s no distraction from the smell of his blood, the veins visible under his skin.

‘So what am I?’ He’s not sure if he wants Charles to know, to fully understand what he’s playing with.

‘You’re a...’ Charles stops there, swallows, his Adam's apple moving. Seb wants.

‘Say it.’

‘You’re a nerd,’ Charles whispers.

Seb rolls his eyes, cuffs Charles on the ear, the yearning for blood momentarily forgotten.

‘And you’re an idiot.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr if you wanna watch me shout into the void](meova101.tumblr.com)


End file.
